Upside Down
by LMM06
Summary: Something really bad happens to Catherine and it puts extra strain on Catherine's relationship with Vincent. He doesn't know how to be there for her when she needs him and she doesn't know how to open up to him.
1. Chapter One: Rough Day

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Upside Down**_  
_**Chapter One: Rough Day**_  
_**Catherine**_

Me and Tess arrived at the crime scene and walked over to the dead body that was laying in the middle of the room, the victim was a 31 year old male called Paul and he was defiantly murdered. He had a perfect slit wound on his neck which had bleed out over half an hour or so. The cut was deep enough to kill him but it wasn't deep enough for the death to be instant "Who found him?" Tess asked.

"His 20 year old wife but she wasn't the one who called us it was a neighbour, when we got here his wife was covered in blood and for someone who's husband had just been killed she didn't look all that upset" An officer told us "She told us that she came home from work, seen him like this and tried to save him but she wasn't successful... Obviously... The neighbour though has a different story. The neighbour said she heard the couple arguing and when she heard a lot of banging she called us and said the wife had been there the whole time" He explained.

"So the wife did it?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's how it looks. According to the neighbour they've only been married six months and have only known each other for eight months. She says that they argue all the time and she normally ignores it but when she heard the banging noises and then everything went quiet she got concerned" The same officer said "The wife is down the precinct now" He informed us.

Me and Tess had a look around the apartment for any indications as to why they argue so much, how they met each other or anything that could tell us more about them but the place was clean. Tess a had look through the letters as I went into the bedroom and on the left side of the bed was a bedside table with a drawer so I opened the drawer and seen a phone book. I flicked through it and seen a number for 'Mom'. I didn't know whose phone book it was but I needed to phone that number.

I went back through to Tess who had two piles of letters "Why are you arranging their letters for them?" I asked her as I sat down at the table next to them.

"I'm not arranging them for her" She stated "This pile is letters from a life insurance company, our vic had gotten life insurance five years ago and if he died then his darling wife would inherit $25,000 off him" She explained "And this pile is bank statements, it seems that the two of them were in huge debts" She said.

"How much debt?" I asked.

"Well let's put it this way... The wife wouldn't get a lot of change from the $25,000 inheritance money" She said.

"She's in that much debt?" I asked in disbelief "How does a woman of 20 years old get in that much debt?" I questioned and Tess shrugged "What's the third pile for?" I asked.

"That's for letters that are not useful to the investigation" She told me.

After me and Tess took everything we could use as evidence we went back to the precinct and after booking in the evidence we went and interviewed the wife, Cheryl, she stuck to the story she had given the other officers so Tess asked her about what her neighbour had said and Cheryl kicked off. She started ranting and raving about how Paul, her husband, was a horrible person, he never did anything for her, how he had numerous affairs and how she had become like a slave to him and then she admitted that she killed him.

She told us that she had the knife in her hand whilst she was cooking, they were arguing and she turned around with the knife in her hand and it got him. We asked her to show us how she did it. Paul was a lot taller then her so if she turned around and accidentally got him with it then she would have had have been holding the knife up instead down like you do when making dinner. We decided to let Cheryl sleep in her cell overnight to see if she changes her mind on what happened and then me and Tess called it a night.

When I closed the front door when I got home I seen Vincent standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of boxers "Is it my birthday or something?" I asked him with a grin.

"No sorry... I came to do some washing, is that okay?" He asked me.

"Of course it's okay" I said and kissed him. "I cooked us some dinner, it's nothing fancy just some pasta but I thought we could have a nice night in tonight" He suggested.

"That sounds great after the day I've had" I stated.

We walked into the kitchen and Vincent started putting the pasta onto plates "Why? What happened?" He questioned.

"This woman killed her husband, they've known each other for eight months and been married for six months. He's got life insurance and she's in a lot of debt. She said that she killed him accidentally but it's not possible" I said and he waited for me to continue "She said they were arguing as she was cooking dinner, she had a knife in her hand and she turned around and the knife slit his throat. He's about your height and she's an inch or two shorter then me so she would have had to swing round holding the knife horizontally in the air" I explained.

Vincent chuckled as we went over to the table and started eating "So it wasn't an accident" He stated.

"Nope it wasn't but I think she'll stick to her story" I said.

"I'm sure you and Tess can break her" He stated making me laugh.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence" I stated.

After dinner we sat on the sofa cuddled up and watched a movie. I loved it when me and Vincent did things like this together, just relax and enjoy each other's company but that never lasts long "Catherine I have to tell you something" He said, well there goes the romantic evening in "Alex is back in New York. She went to JT's work to find me and well he took her back to the hideout. JT called me so I went over and I asked her why she had come back, she said she thinks Muirfield found her so she came back to warn me. I thanked her for telling me and then we started talking about our history together and..." I didn't give him the chance to finish that sentence.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked him.

"No I swear... We did make out and well... There was other sexual contact" He said. I stood up from the sofa and started pacing around the living room in anger, Vincent stood up and tried to stop me walking around but I slapped him around the face which I knew hurt me more then it hurt him. I started walking to my bedroom and he followed but I slammed the door in his face "Catherine please open the door" He said.

"Leave me alone Vincent!" I shouted.

"Catherine I'm sorry okay! I swear I never intended that to happen it just did. I promise I never wanted to hurt you again, can you please just come out and talk to me?" He asked me.

I decided to ignore him. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and sent a text to Tess;

_Need a drink... A lot of drink. Fancy a night out?_

She replied within a few seconds and told me that she would be at my place in an hour so I opened my wardrobe and started choosing some clothes to go out in, I heard a thud behind me and turned around to see Vincent had come through my bedroom window "Vincent leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now" I told him angrily and pushed him towards the window but because he was a lot stronger then me it took a lot of effort "Vincent just go" I pleaded.

He grabbed my wrists to stop me pushing him "Catherine I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" He said.

"Every time Alex comes into your life you and her end up... I can't do this anymore" I said and I started crying.

I pulled away from him and took a couple of steps backwards "I'm going out with Tess and I am going to forget about you and her... I am going to enjoy my life" I told him and pushed him towards the window again. I went back to my wardrobe and pulled out a new dress I had brought recently, I turned around and seen that Vincent had gone and he had closed the window behind him.

After changing into my new dress which Tess made me buy, it was a short black dress with a gold pattern on it, I sorted my hair out and applied some make up. The front door knocked and I rushed to answer it and seen Tess standing on the other side of the door, I let him in and closed the door behind her and she studied me "You and Vincent have an argument?" She asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked. "Because you're dressed like a single girl... What happened?" She asked.

"Alex is back in New York and he cheated" I told her.

"They slept together?" She asked in shock.

"He said they made out and had other sexual contact but that was all that he said, he swore he didn't sleep with her though" I explained.

"I'm sorry... I say we get drunk and I am giving you a task. You have to kiss at least two people" She said.

"If I go around kissing people then I will be no better then him" I told her.

"It will make you feel better though" Tess stated and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Pour us a glass of wine, we can have one before we go and make mine a large one, it's been a rough day" I said.

_** Vincent**_

After I was kicked out of Catherine's apartment I didn't want to be on my own but Alex was staying at JT's and obviously I couldn't go there so I had nowhere else to go apart from my place... On my own. I can't believe that I messed around with Alex again, I honestly never meant for it to happen but it just did... One minute we were just talking about when we were in high school and then we were making out and our hands were all over each other like a rash.

When I realised what was happening I instantly pushed her away but the damage was already done, I had hurt Catherine for a second time and I know that it was going to take a long time for her to forgive me for what I had done. The last time that Alex was in New York I did the exact same thing and I told Catherine that I wouldn't do it again but yet here I was in the exact same position, well maybe not the exact same position because I'm not dating Alex but still...

I know Catherine would never cheat on me but I was worried about her going out with Tess because I know what Tess is like and she might convince Catherine to get her own back on me or something. Part of me wanted to go follow her and Tess to see what they get up to but I didn't have the right to do that to her, she's as going out with her friend to forget about the argument we had and... Well forget about me in general for the night and I can't say I blame her.

_**Well this is chapter one, what do you all think? Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. LMM06**_


	2. Chapter Two: Attacked

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Upside Down**_  
_**Chapter Two: Attacked **_  
_**Catherine**_

Me and Tess walked into he club and we headed straight for the bar and ordered ourselves a mojito to enjoy. When we got our drinks we went straight over to the dance floor so I could dance my troubles away and I have to admit it feels great just going out with my friend and not having to worry about my boyfriend beasting out and attacking people. When I was drunk and dancing I didn't need to worry about anything at all... my mind was free from Vincent, beasts, Muirfield, work and the fact that the man I had called dad all of my life wasn't actually my dad. Me and Tess should really do this more often like we used to... That's right me and Tess used to be complete little party animals and more often then not we would show up to work hung-over and I'm sure Tess has actually shown up still drunk.

All to soon we had finished our drinks so we went back to the bar to order some more "Can I get two very large Mojitos please?" Tess asked the barman. I had my back to the bar and was scanning around the club like I always did in case there was something illegal going down but this particular club was known for how well it was run and how well security were.

Tess gave me my Mojito and we went back to the dance floor "There are so many hot guys here!" Tess shouted as she looked around at all of the hot guys dancing around us.

"How many of them do you think have a rap sheet?" I asked her laughing.

"I don't care!" She replied and started eyeing up one particular hottie.

He was exactly Tess' type, hot, smooth and he had probably been arrested before. Tess started dancing with him and I pointed to my empty glass to tell her I was going to the bar and she nodded at me. I left the dance floor and went back to the bar where I ordered myself another drink and as I waited for the barman to make my drink I felt a tap on my shoulder "You look lonely, want some company?" A man asked me.

I studied him for a minute and even though he was hot and seemed nice enough I just couldn't being myself to it "No I'm okay thank you" I said with a warm smile so he didn't think I was being rude.

"Are you sure? I don't think I can walk away from a beautiful woman standing on her own... C'mon what's one drink?" He asked.

"Okay then... One drink" I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm Darren" He said sticking his hand out.

"Catherine" I replied shaking his hand.

Darren seemed like a nice enough guy. He was funny and intelligent and he was extremely hot but he wasn't Vincent and although Vincent had cheated on me once again I just couldn't help but feel guilty that I was standing here having a drink with another guy, I felt like I was cheating "You have an argument with your boyfriend or something?" He asked me out of the blue and I looked at him in confusion "Your dressed like a single girl who wants to meet someone but your body language and the way you talk make it seem like your not single" He explained.

I started laughing "Yeah we had an argument tonight and I just felt like going out and blowing off some steam" I told him.

"Well whatever he did wrong I hope you two work it out" He said "I'm going to go and find my friends... Nice meeting you Catherine" He said and he walked off.

When Darren walked away I still felt guilty so I decided to go and call Vincent to see if we could work things out between us, it was a long walk to the front of the club where the exit was and I seen a door leading outside few a few meters away so I decided to take my chances. When I pushed open the door I seen it was an alleyway and part of me wanted to go back and just use the normal exit because alleyway's creep me out but I was going to be on the phone to Vincent and he'll know if something bad happens to me.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called Vincent's phone but he didn't answer it and after looking at the time I realised that he must just be asleep so I left a message "Hi it's me... I just... I wanted to call and see if we could work this out between us, I'm feeling a little braver now that I've had a few Mojito's but you're not answering so you must be asleep, I'll speak to you in the morning. I love you" I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag.

Suddenly I didn't feel so good, I felt light headed and sick so I crouched down on the floor to try and make myself feel better but it didn't work. I heard the door open and looked up to see Darren standing there smiling at me "Hi Catherine... What's the matter?" He asked and crouched down next to me.

"I think I've had one to many Mojito's" I replied with a chuckle.

"Or maybe it's the roofie I put in your drink" He said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah I roofied you" He said as if it was nothing. I went to get my phone out of my bag again but Darren took my bag off me and threw it somewhere out of my reach so I decided to try and scream but he put his hand over my mouth, I tried fighting him back but I was just so out of it because of the roofies. He pushed me down so that I was laying on the floor and he sat on top of me to stop me moving away "You're going to wish that you hadn't decided to come out tonight" He whispered evilly in my ear.

His hands went to my cheeks to hold my head in place and he started placing kisses down my neck and in between my breasts. His hands moved to the outside of my knees and they worked their way up my body "Please don't do this... Please" I begged him but he just smiled at me.

Darren reached into his back pocket and got some duck tape and he broke some off and put if over my mouth to stop me talking anymore. He pushed my dress up and pulled my panties down, I tried to fight him off but I was so weak I just couldn't then he stood up and undone his jeans.

_**Tess** _

I went off to the bar to find Cat but she wasn't there like she was supposed to be and I thought that she might've gone to the bathroom or something so I waited a while but she didn't show up "Hey you know where my friend went?" I asked the barman.

"The short girl in the black and gold dress?" He asked and I nodded "No she was here one minute talking to some guy, he paid for her drink and then when I looked back they were both gone" He told me.

Cat wouldn't have gone off with this guy I know she wouldn't have so I decided to try and call her but I could hardly hear the phone ringing and I seen a side door so I went outside. I dropped my phone in shock when I seen Catherine laying on the floor with duck tape over her mouth "Cat!" I ran over to her and helped her sit up, I took the duck tape off her mouth and she just started crying uncontrollably "Oh my God Cat, what happened?" I asked her.

She couldn't speak she was just crying so I hugged her and that's when I noticed that her dress was pushed up, I knew then exactly what had happened to her and I couldn't believe that this had happened to Cat of all people. I went back to my phone and called Gabe "What's wrong Tess?" He asked tiredly.

"It's Cat... She's been raped" I said. I went back to Cat and hugged her again.

"What? Give me the details I'm on my way there now" He said. "We're in the alleyway of Fabric nightclub" I told him.

"Okay I'm on my way right now" He said and he hung up.

I know that he and Cat had argued but I knew Vincent would want to know what had happened so I called him as well "It's Tess" I said as he answered.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Get down to Fabric nightclub and go down the alley right now... It's Cat" I stated.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" He questioned in a panic.

"Just get down here" I said and hung up.

Vincent got to us first and when he seen Cat he knew what had happened, I told him to take her out of my arms and to take her to hospital. He took her and she clung on to him, I told him that I would meet them at the hospital soon and he left with her. I stood up and started looking around for evidence but there wasn't any evidence and there was no CCTV camera's so we wouldn't be able to see what had happened out here.

When Gabe got down to the scene I explained that Vincent had take Cat to hospital and that I had already looked around for evidence but there wasn't any apart from the duck tape which he took off me and bagged up. We decided that we should go inside and start speaking to people because one of the 300 people in there saw something that could help us. We knew that we wouldn't be able to speak to all of them on our own so Gabe called every unit possible down here and when he told them that Cat had been attacked they were all more then willing to come down and help the investigation.

_**Vincent** _

I held Catherine's hand as she laid in her hospital bed and I couldn't help bur feel responsible for what had happened to her tonight because if I hadn't cheated with Alex then we wouldn't have argued and she wouldn't have gone out with Tess and none of this would have happened to her "Stop feeling guilty" She said to me, her voice hoarse from all of the crying.

"If I hadn't cheated then you wouldn't have gone out tonight... Catherine I am so sorry. I promise you that I will find the animal that did this to you and when I do..." I took a deep breath "He's not going to get away with this I promise you that right now" I told her.

She smiled softly at me "My knight in shining armour" She stated.

The doctor came into her room and we both looked at her worried at what she was going to say "You told us that you were raped so we did a rape kit on you just to document it and we managed to get a sample of seaman. If he does this regularly then he might have picked up a sexually transmitted infection so we tested you for those and they have all come back negative, also because he didn't use a condom I have to ask... Are you on some form of birth control?" She asked Catherine who nodded in response "Okay well then your chances of getting pregnant are low but we'll want you to come back in a couple of weeks to do a pregnancy test" She told her.

When the doctor left Catherine started crying all over again "Why did this happen to me?" She asked me and I didn't know what to say to her. There wasn't anything that I could say to her that would make her feel better so instead I just held her hand and tried to comfort her as she cried.

Catherine was discharged a short while later and when we exited the hospital the sun was starting to come up. We grabbed a taxi and we went back to her place and as soon as we walked in the door she went straight to her bedroom and took the clothes she was wearing off and grabbed a towel before going into the shower, the whole time not saying a word.

After her shower she went into the bedroom and put on her pjs and dried her hair then she climbed into bed "Do you want a drink or something to eat?" I asked her standing in the door way.

"No... Can you come and lay with me?" She asked. "Of course" I said and went over to the bed. I got into the bed next to her and she instantly laid her head on me and we both wrapped our arms around each other and before long Catherine had feel asleep.

**_What do you think Vincent will do when he finds the guy that did this? Will Gabe and Tess find him first? How will all of this affect Vincent and Catherine's relationship? Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review. LMM06_**


	3. Chapter Three: Day After The Night Befor

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Upside Down **_  
_**Chapter Three: Day After The Night Before **_  
_**Catherine** _

When I woke up I looked t my clock which said that it was 3pm and I was shocked that I had slept in that late, I sat up in bed and my head started pounding and everything that happened last night came back to me. I climbed out of bed and went into my living room where Vincent, Tess and Gabe were sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves "Hey... How're you feeling?" Gabe asked and Vincent threw him a are-you-stupid look before turning back to face me.

I didn't answer Gabe's question I just walked into the kitchen and got myself some pain killers and a glass of water, I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Vincent standing behind me "Gabe and Tess want to get your statement, if you're not feeling up to it then you don't have to do it" He told me.

"No I'll do it now then it's out of the way" I told him and we went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Are you okay to give your statement now?" Tess asked and I nodded "We want to record it, that way you don't have to keep repeating it" Tess said and I nodded again. Vincent grabbed my hand and gave me a comforting look, Tess set up her phone to record my statement and started speaking "Start from the beginning... What happened last night?" Tess asked me.

Me and Vincent had already talked about this, I was going to say I had an argument with my boyfriend but we were going to use the name Vincent Salanski "I got home from work, my boyfriend Vincent Salanksi was there and he had made me dinner. We ate dinner together and then we started having an argument about an ex girlfriend of his and I decided to go out with my friend Tess Vargas to blow off some steam. We had a few glasses of wine at my apartment before going to Fabric nightclub, we got there around 11pm and we danced and had a few Mijoto's, I left Tess on the dance floor around 1am to go and get myself another drink. I ordered my drink and as I was waiting for my drink to be made someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and seen a guy standing there. He was around 25 years old, he had short dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and he introduced himself as Darren. After talking to him I decided to have a drink with him and then we spoke about my boyfriend and he said he hoped we made up and left, I went out the side door to call Vincent but he was asleep and didn't answer the phone so I left a message. I started to feel dizzy and sick so I crouched down on the floor..." This is where I keep getting chocked up.

"Just go through it step by step, if you want to stop at anytime then just say" Tess said.

"The side door opened and Darren was standing there, he asked me if I was okay and I told I him that I must have had to many Mijoto's, he said that he roofied me" I explained and took a sip of my water I tried to get my phone to call for help but he threw my bag and phone out of my reach and sat on me to stop me moving. He put duck tape over my mouth to stop me screaming and then... He... He kissed my neck, his hands went up my legs and he pushed my dress up so it was around my waist" I stopped and Vincent gripped my hand "He took my panties off and threw them somewhere then he stood up and pulled down his jeans and boxers" I wasn't sure that I could do this.

"It's okay just take your time" Tess said with a warm smile.

"He raped me" I stated "When he was... Finished... He stood up and pulled up his boxers and jeans again and he put fetched my panties and put them back on for me then he just walked back inside like nothing had happened. I laid on the floor in shock for a few minutes and then Tess found me" I finished.

The four of us spoke for a little while and then out of the blue Vincent said he had to go somewhere and he would be about an hour long, he told Tess to stay here with me until he got back then he kissed the top of my head and he left the apartment. Gabe followed after him to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble and then it was just me and Tess in the apartment on our own.

_** Vincent**_

I left Catherine's apartment building and heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and seen Gabe walk towards me "I hope you're not going to track Catherine's attacker like I think you are" He said with judgment dripping from his words.

"That is exactly what I'm doing because you're mot getting anywhere are you? You admitted that the DNA you got from the guy that attacked her didn't match on the database, you've got a fuzzy security camera photograph of him and no one in the club knows who he is... Admit you're going nowhere in the investigation so I am going to do something about it. I am not letting this animal get away with doing this to her, you might be prepared to let him get away with it but I'm not" I stated to Gabe and started walking away from him.

Gabe grabbed my arm and I turned to face him in anger "Let me deal with this. Catherine would want this done in the right way so let the police do their job... Go back inside and be there for Catherine, she will want you there more then Tess" He said.

"Don't tell me to go in there and comfort her when I've been there with her since I got to her last night. I have been there for her and you know what? When she was asleep last night I went to the bathroom and when I got back into bed and put my arms around her she flinched away from me and she woke up crying. I am going to rip this guy to pieces and Catherine is going to know that she doesn't have to worry about him ever again" I told him.

"Vincent she needs you so go and be with her and let me deal with this" Gabe repeated.

"No" I stated.

After forty minutes I managed to track Catherine's attacker to his apartment, I used my beast hearing to listen in the apartment and I heard him walking around in his kitchen. I knocked on the door and hears him coming towards the door, he opened the door and stared at me "Who are you?" He asked me.

"Are you Darren?" I asked him.

"Yeah... Who's asking?" He questioned. I pushed him inside the apartment and slammed the door closed behind me, I had him by the throat and I threw him against his wall "What's your problem?" He asked me, he was laying on the floor in pain.

"You raped my girlfriend last night and let me tell you... Soon you'll be begging me to turn you over to the police" I stated and crouched down to him then I turned was about to call for help but I but hand over his mouth and then with my other hand I dragged him to his sofa where I threw him down with my hand still over his mouth "You will die" I told him and he started crying.

I removed my hand from his mouth and stood up and just stared at him debating the best way to kill him. I wanted him to suffer and I wanted it to drag out so he ends up begging for me to end it. As I was thinking about the best way to kill him I suddenly remembered the case Catherine was working on yesterday, the wife that killed her husband by slitting his throat... Catherine told me the knife wound was deep enough to let him bleed out but it wasn't deep enough to kill him instantly. I rushed into the kitchen and got some gloves, duck tape and a kitchen knife and rushed back into the living room where Darren was still laying on the sofa. I dragged Darren to a chair and taped up his wrists, his ankles and put some over his mouth and I put the knife against his throat. I sat on the sofa and watched as the blood fell from his throat slowly, he was crying and in obvious pain but I didn't care I wanted him to suffer like he made Catherine suffer.

After I was certain that Darren was dead I went back to Catherine's apartment and knocked on the door, Tess opened the door "She's been asking after you" She told me I walked inside. I went through to the living room and seen Catherine curled up on the sofa with her blanket over her, I could see her slippers sticking out from underneath the blanket "I'm going to go back to the precinct" Tess stated and went towards the door.

"Tess!" I called out and made sure Catherine was out of ear shot "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you telling Catherine okay?" I questioned and she nodded, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with Darren's address on "You'll find his body here" I told her handing her the address.

She looked at me with a smile "I think I'll leave him there for a few days" She told me making me laugh and Tess left and I went back to Catherine.

"Where did you go?" She asked me.

"Nowhere you need to worry about" I told her.

I sat on the sofa next to her but I didn't touch her because I didn't know how she was going to react to me "Vincent I really want to apologise for what I did, I shouldn't have screamed when you got into bed... I was dreaming about it and then I felt your arms and I got scared" She told me.

"Don't ever apologise for what that scum did to you" I said.

I held my arm open and she came into me and laid her head down on my lap, I stroked her hair and we just sat there in silence for a few minutes "Do you think the flashbacks will stop soon?" She asked me.

"I don't know, it's different for other people... If they don't go away in a couple of days then maybe you should go and see a psychiatrist or something" I told her.

"I would prefer not to... If I have to speak to someone can't it be you?" She asked.

"Of course. If you want to talk to me then I'll be here and you know that" I said.

"Thank you... I love you" She told me and smiled softly up at me.

"I love you too" I said.

_**Just to explain, I killed off the rapist early because for the rest of this story I want to focus on the relationship between Vincent and Catherine after this happened. It's going to cause a strain on any relationship but with a beast/human relationship that's already strained... how will they cope with this added into the mix. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. LMM06**_


	4. Chapter Four: Falling Apart

_**A Walking Dead Story**_

_**Upside Down  
**__**Chapter Four: Falling Apart  
**__**Catherine**_

One whole week it's been since the incident happened and I had gotten some news from Tess she came round earlier today and had told me that they had found the guy that attacked me and he was found dead in his apartment. I asked Tess how he died and she gave me look telling me all I needed to know, Vincent had killed him. For once I didn't care if he took a human life. I don't care how bad that makes me sound but I didn't, I hope that Vincent made him suffer like I had to suffer as he… did that to me.

Things with me and Vincent are strained to say the least. I flinch every time he touches me and he asks me to talk about what happened to me but I just can't seem to do it. I'm trying to deal with all of this going round in my head and on top of all of that every time Vincent leaves the apartment my mind started thinking about Alex, I kept wondering if he had gone to see her or wondering if she had left New York already.

I know it sounds stupid that whilst I'm dealing with what happened to me I'm worrying about Vincent cheating on me but I just can't help it. Since we've met he ran off with Alex once already and he kissed Tori whilst we were together and then got with her and now he had cheated with Alex once again. How many more chances do I need to give him? I've given him three already and each time he's gone off with another woman. Was I not good enough for him? Was I not giving him enough? What did he see in all of these women? Now he has even more reason to cheat because I'm damaged goods.

From my bed I heard the front door close and knew Vincent was home, I heard him walking towards my bedroom and the door opened and he stood there in the doorway. We smiled at each other and he came into the room and sat down next to me "You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm feeling better today" I told him and he smiled at me "Where did you go?" I questioned and tried not to use an accusing tone

"I just went and seen JT for a little while, he sends his best" He told me.

"Alex there?" I asked.

He sighed "No she wasn't she's gone. Catherine I'm sorry for what happened between me and Alex I really am but you can't sit here for the rest of the our relationship wondering where I am and who I'm with. I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me but I'm asking you to" He said to me.

"Vincent you have done this to me three times now and two of them times was with Alex. I want to trust you and I want us to move on but I can't help but think that every time you go out without me you're going to do something" I explained to him "I can't do all of this… I need a break from this… from us" I told him.

"Please don't do this Catherine" He said.

"I have to. I've got things that I have to deal with on my own and then I need to think about us and where we can go from here, if I can trust you enough to make this relationship work… I… trust me I want us to work because we've gone through so much together but I need time" I told her.

He got up from the bed and nodded at me and left the bedroom, I heard him walking towards the front door and then he slammed it closed behind him. I grabbed my covers and gripped them tightly in my hands then I started crying. I loved Vincent so much and I hated the fact that I had to let him go but I needed time to recover and time to think about everything that's going on in my life.

An hour later the front door knocked and I dragged myself out of my bed and went to the door, Tess stood on the other side with a bottle of wine "I heard what happened with you and Vincent and thought you might need this" She said, I let her in and we went through to the kitchen where Tess got us some glasses and poured us a wine each "How you feeling?" She asked me as we walked over to the sofa.

What was I meant to say "I don't know. I'm hurt, sad, angry, confused… I just don't know what I want anymore" I told her.

"Vincent's at JT's right now saying the exact same things" She said "Do you think you two will make up this time?" She asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I want us to work it out but like I told him, I don't know how I can trust him again after everything that's happened. If he cheated before then what's stopping him now I'm damaged goods?" I questioned and felt the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Cat don't say that. You're not damaged goods and if you say that one more time I will shoot you with your own gun" She told me and I looked down at the couch "I mean it Cat… don't make me go and tell Vincent this is what you're thinking" She said.

"Go and tell him then, he's only got himself to blame" I said getting annoyed and put the wine down before storming off to my bedroom where I slammed the door shut behind me. I heard the front door slam closed and knew that Tess had left my apartment and I became frustrated at myself, I shouldn't have spoken to Tess like that she didn't deserve it.

Everything was falling apart around me and there was nothing that I could do about it, I had been violated in a way I never thought would happen to me, my boyfriend cheated on me for the third time, I'm now single and I realise now that I can't rely on anyone. Since meeting Vincent I have relied on him and JT to help me find criminals and I had relied on Tess and Gabe to cover for Vincent and it wasn't fair for me to ask that of them. I couldn't do this anymore I just had to get on with my life and do things for myself for a change and make sure criminals are put away in the right way.

_**Vincent  
**_The door opened and Tess came in looking frustrated "Vincent you have to go and speak to her… she just said the most ludicrous thing to me" She said and sat on the sofa next to JT "I asked her if she thought the two of you would get back together and she said she didn't know… she told me if you could cheat on her then before everything happened last week then what's stopping you now that she's damaged goods" She told me and I was shocked.

"She sees herself as damaged goods?" I questioned and she nodded "I'm going to go and talk to her" I stated.

When I got to Catherine's I didn't know whether to go through the front door with my key or go to the fire escape and knock on the window. I decided to use my door key and when I opened the door I closed it quietly behind me "Catherine?" I called out softly, I didn't want to scare her and I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep.

I went through to the bedroom and seen her fast asleep but on the bedside table I seen a bottle of empty wine and a bottle of half empty sleeping pills. I started shaking her and calling her name but she wasn't waking up, I listened close and heard her heart beating. It wasn't a strong heartbeat but it was there "Catherine hang on okay… just hang on I'll save you like I always do" I told her.

I called her an ambulance and then I called JT and Tess and told them what had happened, they said they would meet us at the hospital. Whilst I waited for the ambulance to arrive I packed Catherine a bag for the hospital so she had some of her own things when she woke up.

As I went around to the opposite side of the bed I seen a note laying on the pillow addressed to me and I was about to open it when the front door knocked, I put the note in my pocket and ran to the front door opening it and telling them everything that I could to help them help Catherine.

They put her on a stretcher and took her down to the ambulance and I followed them in my car to the hospital and I rushed inside and went and seen Tess and JT already there. Tess started throwing questions at me but I told her I didn't know anything right now and I needed to wait for the doctors and we went through to the waiting room.

_Vincent  
__I know it's going to be you that finds me because Tess said she was going to go and tell you what I said about me being damaged goods. I'm sorry that its you that has to find me like this but I don't feel that I have any other choice. I tried my hardest to fight through everything but I just can't do it. I love you and I'm sorry for the pain you're going to feel but please don't use my death as an excuse to go back to your old ways of taking the law into your own hands… you've come so far and I'm proud of you. I want you to be happy Vincent and if Alex makes you happy then the two of you have my blessing but make sure that she treats you right. Make sure you tell Tess that she's the best partner that I have ever had and I love her like a sister, tell JT that he's amazing and he's to look after Tess or I'll come and haunt him and tell Gabe that I appreciate everything he's done for me. Don't worry about telling Heather anything I've written her an e-mail and I know I have no right to ask but when I've been confirmed dead please can you send it. I love you, I'm proud of you and I'll miss you.  
__All my love  
__Catherine_

I became angry at her for doing this to not just me but to Tess, JT and Gabe. She was taking the easy way out and she wanted me to pass on messages for her "Dude calm down" JT said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I threw his hand off my and stood up and folded up the note putting it in my pocket before leaving the waiting room and going to find answers from somebody.

As I got to the nurses station on Catherine's ward I seen the doctor who met Catherine when she was in the ambulance and I rushed over to him "How's Catherine? Is she alive?" I questioned him.

"Yes she's alive, we've pumped her stomach and now she's resting" He told me.

"Please can I go and see her" I begged.

"Not right now, in a couple of hours maybe but not now" He said.

"Just for two minutes… I need to tell her something" I told him.

"Two minutes" He said and pointed to Catherine's room.

I went into Catherine's room and seen her laying on the bed still out of it with tubes and wires stuck to her, I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you so much and I don't think you're damaged goods" I told her and placed another kiss on her forehead "I won't ever hurt you again… I won't speak to Alex again… whatever you want Catherine I'll do it, I love you" I said. I left Catherine's room and thanked the doctor for letting me in and then I went back to the waiting room.

When I got back to the waiting room I seen Tess and JT speaking to Gabe who must have shown up when I went to speak to Catherine, when they seen me they stood up obviously expecting the hear the worst "She's alive" I said and everyone let out a relieved sigh "The doctor said that they've pumped her stomach and she can't have any visitors for a couple of hours" I told them.

Tess and JT hugged each other and Gabe came over to me and held his hand out to me which I shook "Thank you for finding her" He said and I nodded once at him. Gabe walked back to his seat and sent a message on his phone.

I got Catherine's note out my pocket and read through it again and with each word I felt guilty because what she was saying was that if I hadn't cheated with Alex last night, she wouldn't have gone out with Tess and she wouldn't have been attacked and if I hadn't cheated on her at all then she wouldn't have been as confused about what she wanted to happen between me and her for the future… it was all my fault.

Maybe when Catherine woke up I should just stay away.

_**Even the strongest of women become weak. Do you think Vincent's guilt is right? Should he stay away? Is Catherine better off without him? Please check out my Walking Dead FanFicition, Light In Times Of Dark, Thanks for reading please review. LMM06**_


	5. Chapter Five: Babysitter

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Upside Down  
**__**Chapter Five: Babysitter  
**__**Catherine**_

Today I was allowed home from the hospital after being locked up in here for two weeks and the only reason that I was allowed to go home is because Tess said that she was going to come and move in with me until I could be trusted to live on my own. I know that I deserved nothing less but I lived and I know that trying to kill myself was a stupid thing to do and I'm glad that I'm not dead. Killing yourself to run away from your problems was taking the easy way out and I wasn't known for taking the easy way out, I was going to show everyone that I wasn't the weak person that they think I've become. I was stronger then they thought and I was going to sort myself out and get back to normal.

When me and Tess got to my place she made me go sit on the couch and started making us something to eat. I was sick and tired of sitting on my ass all the time so I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and started helping her made lunch "You heard from Vincent?" She asked me.

"I thought we agreed that you were allowed to stay here if we didn't mention the V word" I told her and I seen her roll her eyes "I mean it Tess. He hasn't come to see me once since the night that I was admitted, he's made no effort to make sure that I'm okay or anything… If he doesn't want to come and see me then fine I know now that I can move on with my life with that chapter of my book finished" I explained to her.

"Cat, I know you better then anyone. I know that you are still in love with Vincent no matter what you say I know that if came through your front door right now with an apology and some flowers you would jump into his arms and all would be forgotten" She told me.

"No" I stated "I mean it Tess I'm finished with him and his mind games now" I told her and she shrugged and went back to chopping up some peppers "You don't have to stay here you know, I won't try and top myself again" I said to her.

"Nice try… I'm not going anywhere" She said with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you I swear. I know that you haven't spent much time with JT lately as you've been coming to the hospital visiting me and going to work… If you want to go and see him for an hour then go" I told her.

"An hour?" She questioned.

"Just an hour" I said.

"Fine I'll leave you for an hour but I swear to God if you've done something stupid to yourself then I will bring you back to life to kill you myself" She said and I nodded.

When Tess left I finished cooking and then I went and sat on my sofa and caught up on all of the TV I've missed in the last couple weeks and ate my dinner on my own. I only ate half of my dinner so I put some cling film on it and put it in the fridge so I could heat it up to eat tomorrow or something. Looking in the fridge I seen a bottle of wine sitting there, I stared at it for a few moments before slamming the door of the fridge closed and going back to the sofa were I wrapped myself in my blanket and carried on watching TV.

I heard the front door knock so I got up and answered it. Vincent stood on the other side looking nervous and worried, I debated slamming the door in his face but decided not to and I let him in. He thanked me and we went through to the living room and sat down on the sofa "Thank you for letting me in" He said.

"I was going to slam the door in your face" I told him.

"You hate me. Good. Makes it easier for me to say this" He stated.

"Say what?" I asked.

"I have thought about everything that's happened to you and between us and I think it's best if we stop seeing each other… not just as a couple but stop seeing each other completely. I know that I haven't been to see you since the night you went into hospital and I'm sorry but I just wanted to give you your space and let you get better" He explained to me.

"Okay and now what? You want me to beg you to stay? Tell you that I need you? Vincent if you want to leave then just go" I told him.

"Catherine I don't want there to be any hard feelings" He said.

"Vincent go. You're the one that wants to stop seeing me so just go and stop waiting for me to beg you to stay. I have told Tess today already that I'm done with you and your mind games" I said and he stood up "Goodbye Vincent" I said.

He didn't say anything to me he just walked out of my apartment and closed the door behind him and it was then that the pain set in. The pain in my heart knowing that I wasn't going to see him again and I didn't try and stop him. Tess was right I do still love him but I was sick and tired of taking him back all the time and being the weak person in this relationship, now I don't have to worry about it anymore because he left.

Tess came through the front door and obviously seen me crying so she rushed over to me and asked me what was wrong and when I told her what had happened she hugged me and told me that she was going to make him come back. I told her I didn't want him to come back I wanted him to stay away, she said she would leave it for now but she was going to have words with him about it. I explained to Tess that I didn't want anyone to beg him to come back, he made the decision to leave and that was that. Done.

I knew that she was worried about me but she let me go to bed on my own and when I walked into my bedroom the first thing I did was close and lock my window and close my curtains in case Vincent changed his mind. I got into bed and wrapped myself up in my covers and rested my head on my pillow and the tears started falling from my eyes and my mind started playing back the moment Vincent walked out my front door.

When I woke up the next morning I went into the kitchen where Tess was making coffee and had toast ready for me "I thought I was going to have to wake you" She said and handed me my coffee as I grabbed the plate of toast.

"Normally you would" I told her when I seen the time. Me and Tess went and sat at the small table and ate breakfast together in silence "Are you working today?" I asked her.

"No I go back tomorrow" She answered "But don't worry JT said he'll come over tomorrow to make sure you're okay" She said.

"Tess I don't need JT of all people coming to check on me, let him get on with his life and Vincent" I told her.

"You can't have a grudge against JT because his friend dumped you" She told me and we were both silent for a moment "Sorry that was harsh" She said.

"No say what you feel" I told her and put my empty plate and cup on the counter before going to my room and closing the door behind me so she knows to just leave me alone for a while.

A little while later I heard Tess talking on her phone and then the front door closed so I left my room and seen the place was empty. I went into the kitchen and seen a note left from her saying that she wouldn't be long, I rolled my eyes and threw the note in the bin.

Why was everyone treating me like a child? If I wanted to kill myself then I would have done it in the hospital where I had access to all of the drugs and everything. I don't need Tess or JT coming here to check on me and I think it's time that I take my apartment and life back from everyone else who has seemed to jump into it. I went to my spare room and grabbed Tess' suitcase and packed all of her things in it and put it by the front door.

_Don't need a babysitter  
Leave key on kitchen counter_

I left the note on her suitcase and went back to my room and looked the door so she couldn't get in and try to talk me out of it. I know that she is worried about me but I have had my little breakdown and now I want to forget about it and move on with my life. If everyone wanted me to be happy then everyone would listen to what I want instead of deciding what I wanted.

The front door opened and then a few seconds later it closed again, I peaked my head out my bedroom door and seen the suitcase gone and I went into the kitchen and seen Tess' front door key to my door sitting on the counter like I asked from her. For once in my life someone is actually listening to me and what I wanted, I sighed and put the spare key in the bowl by the front door and I started making myself some lunch.

_**Vincent  
**_Tess came through my front door and went into my kitchen and got herself a bottle of water "Come in" I said and she gave me an evil look before drinking some of her water "Can I help you with something?" I asked her.

"There is a lot of things you can do right now to make me happy Vincent and none of them good" She said "What you said to Cat… she's gone into meltdown" She told me.

"I'm sure she hasn't gone into melt down" I said.

"I went out and when I got home she had my suitcase packed by the door with a note telling me she doesn't need a babysitter and to leave my key on the kitchen counter… she threw me out and I wasn't babysitting her, I was there to make sure she was okay" She justified.

"So you were babysitting her?" I questioned.

"Okay fine. I was babysitting her but she needs someone to look out for her. You dumped her, Gabe doesn't have any interest since the night it happened, her sister is working in Florida and her step mom is still getting over losing her husband and I can't ask JT to baby sit _my _friend. She has no one in the world that she can depend on right now apart from me and now she's locking me out and I don't like it so go round there right now and make things right" She told me.

"Tess I can't go round there. I told her that I wasn't going to see her anymore and I was going to let her get on with her life and trust me when I was there she didn't seem to mind. She kept telling me she wasn't going to beg me to stay or anything and I should just leave so that is what I did" I explained.

"What is it with you two? Why can't you be a normal couple that try and sort their issues out instead of splitting up every time something gets tough. It's clear to everyone that you love each other and you know at the first sign of her in trouble you'll swoop in and save the day once again and all of this will start all over again" She said.

"It won't start over again and you're there to save her" I said.

"She doesn't want me to save her… she wants you" She told me.

"Well I'm leaving New York so…" I confessed.

_**Leaving New York? Dun Dun Dun. Thanks for all of the reviews it means a lot, you guys are amazing... don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! LMM06**_


	6. Chapter Six: Fight For This Love

_**A Beauty And The Beast FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Upside Down  
**__**Chapter Six: Fight For This Love  
**__**Catherine**_

_**Previously On Upside Down:  
**__"Tess I can't go round there. I told her that I wasn't going to see her anymore and I was going to let her get on with her life and trust me when I was there she didn't seem to mind. She kept telling me she wasn't going to beg me to stay or anything and I should just leave so that is what I did" I explained._

_"What is it with you two? Why can't you be a normal couple that try and sort their issues out instead of splitting up every time something gets tough. It's clear to everyone that you love each other and you know at the first sign of her in trouble you'll swoop in and save the day once again and all of this will start all over again" She said._

_"It won't start over again and you're there to save her" I said._

_"She doesn't want me to save her… she wants you" She told me._

_"Well I'm leaving New York so…" I confessed._

* * *

My front door started banging loudly which made me drunk and I was debating on whether or not to answer the door but then I heard Tess' voice on the other side telling me to quickly open the door. I opened the door and she stormed in slamming my front door behind her and we walked through to the living room "Vincent's leaving New York" She told me. I didn't know what to say I was in shock, he was actually leaving? "Did you hear me? Vincent is leaving New York… for good" She told me with a slight angry tone in her voice.

"Yes I heard you" I replied and we were silent for a couple moments "What do you want me to do? If he wants to leave New York then he can leave… I'm not his minder" I told her and she shook her head at me "What?" I asked her.

"When did you become so cold?" She asked me.

"Cold? How am I cold? Vincent is a big boy and if he wants to leave then he can, what do you want me to do? Run to him and beg him to stay so you can have him there to help you with your cases? If you want him to stay then you go an tell him that, it's not got anything to do with me" I told her.

"It's everything to do with you!" She shouted.

Tess left the apartment not long after that and she made sure to slam the front door behind her for effect and then I was just left there on my own. How can she sit there and say that it's all down to me? If Vincent wants to leave New York and go live his life then he can go and do that, I don't care about him anymore I'm sick and tired of all this drama in my life everyday! If I think about it all of my problems began when Vincent came into my life, I was lying to people, I was breaking the law and most of all I think I lost sight of who I was for a moment.

Now that Vincent was leaving I was hoping that maybe I can get my life back in order, for example, I can start hitting my targets at work, I can have a better relationship with Heather, I can date normal people again and I can stop worrying about being kidnapped by the government. Vincent leaving is probably one of the best things to happen in my life right now and if I were to write a pros and cons list, the pros list would be so much longer…. So why do I want to go round to Vincent's right now, kiss him, tell him I love him and start fighting harder for my man?

I walked into my bedroom and a picture on my bedside table caught my eye, it was the only picture of me and Vincent that I had made him get in. It was from when we had a picnic on the roof once and it was during a sunset, a real romantic setting and I made him take that one picture with me, I wasted no time in getting in printed and putting it in a frame. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was smiling at the camera as he was staring at me with loving eyes.

Looking down at my hands and sighing I walked back into the living room and grabbed my car keys off the coffee table and ran out of my apartment, down the stairs, to the parking lot and into my car. I drove off as fast as I could towards Vincent's house boat and prayed that he was still there and I wasn't too late.

When I got to Vincent's I threw the door open and seen him sitting on the floor packing things into a box, he turned to face me and sighed "What you doing here?" He asked.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" I asked him.

"Catherine you made it pretty obvious that you wanted me to keep out of your life so if I leave New York I won't be tempted to come and ruin it again" He answered.

"I can't let you leave" I stated.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"If I write out a pros and cons list of you leaving, believe me the pros list will be longer but I won't be happy… you won't be happy because no matter what shit gets thrown at us, me and you always make it work and we always come out the other side stronger" I explained to him.

"I think that we've run our course and it's time for the two of us to move on with our lives. I can't move on with my life here in New York and risk running into you, seeing you with another man and I know that I will end up coming to check on you if I stay here. If I leave you can forget about me, move on and find a guy you can go on dates with, introduce him to your friends and family, kiss him in public, get married in a big church wedding and have children… you can have all of the things that I can't give you" He told me and you could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

Deciding that the direct approach was going to work better then standing here talking I walked over to Vincent and dropped down to my knees so I was level with him, I grabbed his head in both of my hands and I brought my lips to his. He wasted no time in kissing me back, he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me close to him, we ended up making out which went from sweet and romantic to needed and urgent "Vincent please don't leave me" I pleaded with him. Tears welled up in my eyes and without warning they spilled over the edge "I'm begging you to not leave me" I said.

The pad of his thumb came up to my cheek and wiped some of my tears away "You said it yourself, the pros list is longer" He whispered.

"Vincent if you leave you know you won't be happy, I won't ever be happy with anyone else… I can never love someone half as much as I love you" I told him.

"Yes you can" He replied.

"Please don't leave me" I pleaded "I need you and I might not say that enough but I do… I need you and I want you and I love you" I told him.

"You're making this harder for me" He said.

"Good" I replied. He stood up and started pacing around not once looking at me as I still stayed kneeled on his floor "Fight for us Vincent" I said.

"Fight?" He asked and turned to me and he sounded a little angry "Catherine all I've ever done is fight for us! No matter what argument we have I'm always the one that comes running back to you, even after you shot me and nearly killed me I came running back for you" He told me.

"I know and now I need you to fight our love one more time" I said.

"Honestly I don't know if I can. Me and you are a toxic combination, we always fight and we're always splitting up, getting back together… I'm getting too old for that now" He said.

"Just one more time" I pleaded.

"You and I both know that it won't be one more time, in six weeks time we'll fight about something else. You'll throw me out and I'll came back here and get drunk with JT and then I'll come running back to your door begging you to forgive me for whatever it is that I did wrong" He told me.

"But that's what we do!" I shouted frustrated. I stood up from where I was kneeling and walked over to him, standing in front of him so he can stop pacing around and actually look me in the eyes "Vincent me and you fight it's what we do but then we always make up and we still love each other no matter what" I told him.

He sighed and looked down at the floor defeated "I don't know what you want from me" He said.

"I just want you" I said "When I was… when he… violated me I didn't know what to do. I thought that you might see me as damaged goods or just look at me like I was a victim the whole time. Do you know something? When he was doing that to me I was apologising to you in my head and apart of me thought that you wasn't ever going to forgive me" I explained.

Vincent grabbed my hands as I turned to walk away from him, I turned to face him again "Don't you ever apologise for what he did. He was a monster and you did nothing wrong, I don't see you as damaged goods at all. When I look at you I see a strong, beautiful, intelligent, amazing, caring, loving and a just damn right awesome woman who I love" He said.

"Then please don't leave me, I need you" I said.

I could see that he was battling with himself in his head and when he looked up into my eyes he just sighed and he tried to walk away but I stopped him again and leaned up to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist and all too soon we were making out, he lifted me up and took me up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and laid down on top of him propping himself up on his elbows, I leaned up to kiss him again and as I did he moved his head away from my lips and started kissing my neck.

Before I knew which way was up we were ripping each other's clothes off and I flipped us over wanting to show Vincent that I was in charge of this, I placed kisses down his chest and I could hear him suck in his breath as I reached the top of his boxers. His hands grabbed mine as I was about to pull them off him, I looked up at him and seen him smiling at me "You ain't in charge no more" He told me huskily and flipped me onto my back again so he was above me.

I laid with my head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me keeping me to him "Does this mean that you're not leaving?" I asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said and placed a kiss on the top of me head.

"Good" I told him and looked up at him "I love you and I'm sorry for being such a bitch" I said. He just smiled at me before leaning down to catch my lips in yet another kiss and I pulled away slightly "Promise me something?" I asked and he nodded "Always fight" I told him and he smiled as he placed his lips on mine.

"I'll always fight for you" He whispered.

**_Yay! They got back together and he's not leaving New York. That is now sadly the end of this story, I want to thank everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed my story, it means the world to me! There will be more Beauty And The Beast stories coming I can promise you that but if you can't wait that long then check out my other Beauty And The Beast story 'Positive'. Thank you all once again I love all of you. LMM06_**


End file.
